<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's go Kakuzu! by Inory12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400081">Let's go Kakuzu!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12'>Inory12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakuzu wanted to advance some things for lunch before leaving, but Kisame wouldn't allow that and neither would Hidan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame, Hidan/Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's go Kakuzu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399811">Vamos logo Kakuzu!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12">Inory12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to the weather forecast that was playing right now on television, the day would be cloudy. The kind of weather Kakuzu likes to do his chores.</p><p>Distracted while cutting the vegetables he would use later, he didn't hear the other's footsteps coming towards him, as big as he was he could be silent when he wanted to.</p><p>All he felt was the big hands around his belly, strong arms warming him as well as the kiss on top of his head, Kisame's tenderness was something unreal to some, but Kakuzu knew it very well.</p><p>"Leave it for later, we have to leave." Kisame watched Kakuzu's movements as he placed the vegetables inside the pot on the knife.</p><p>"I'm finished. "</p><p>Kisame tightened his embrace, sniffing Kakuzu's throat and feeling its soothing aroma "Is that so?"</p><p>"Let me go."</p><p>"No. " As if Kakuzu weighed nothing, the taller one rose in his arms and entered the house.</p><p>"Kisa!" the older man growled.</p><p>The tall one said nothing, throwing the brunette over his shoulder. In the middle of the corridor, an albino appeared, bathed and ready to leave "Fuck, Kakuzu, are you still in your pajamas?" grumbled Hidan.</p><p>"I'm taking him to the shower now."</p><p>"Kisame, if you don't put me down, I'll kill you!"</p><p>"Only if it's for love, Kaku." Kisame laughed.</p><p>"Two gay men" Hidan pointed.</p><p>" Who you love." Kisame tongued.</p><p>Hidan shrugged, but his mischievous smile brightened soon after "Well, you're right. I support bathing Kakuzu!" He raised his hand.</p><p>"Me too!" Kisame raised his hand next to Hidan's.</p><p>"No way!" Denied Kakuzu "And let me go now!"</p><p>Hidan pouted "annoying..."</p><p>Kisame smiled nervously "At least the idea was in the air."</p><p>The taller man and the albino started walking towards the bathroom door, talking nonsense, while Kakuzu continued on Kisame's strong, broad shoulders and gave up on being let go and let himself be taken to the bathroom and start his routine with his boyfriends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>